The Party
by Crunty
Summary: Set between Acts II and III, Aveline's wedding to Donnic is fast approaching and Hawke is running out of time to make her feelings known to the captain of the guard before it's too late. Rated M for some swearing and smut.


Hawke reclined in the bath with a contented sigh. The Qunari were gone, life had settled down for the timebeing, and the champion of Kirkwall was going to take full advantage of it. She submerged her head in the hot water and watched the play of candlelight on the burnished copper tub. Her thoughts came to rest invariably on the guard captain Aveline whose wedding to Donnic was fast approaching. she pushed her head from the water to draw breath, wiping water from her eyes. The number of hints Hawke had given that woman was becoming ridiculous. Short of grabbing her for a kiss _which might be something to consider_ she thought, Hawke had taken every opportunity to make her intentions clear.  
>Her feelings for Aveline were as unfathomable as those for Isabela who hadn't been seen for a couple of weeks. Hawke assumed after some days' absence that she'd left Kirkwall altogether-a painful prospect, not totally unsurprising given her history. Hawke watched the candlelight glisten on her knees poking out of the water. Life, she mused, is never simple. The kiss Aveline had bestowed upon her after she had helped make the captain's intentions clear to Donnic was both a source of heartache - given the context - and the foundation for most of her fantasies. The upcoming nuptials didn't bode well for a surprise tryst, but there was no harm in hoping. Thoughts of Aveline were interrupted by a tentative knock in the door,<br>"Serah Hawke?" Bodahn's voice. "The captain of the guard is here to see you."  
>"Ask and the Maker provides," Hawke murmured. One sure way to wrong-foot Aveline would be to remain undressed and in the copper tub, she thought, and laughed "send her in!" Ensuring both breasts were visible half submerged in the water.<br>Aveline wasn't wearing in her armour for once, dressed instead in soft britches and a white linen shirt. She stepped into the room, her eyes took in her friend's attire - or lack of - and immediately darted away. "Hawke!" She exclaimed, scandalised.  
>"What is it?" Hawke's asked innocently, Isabela's influence had definitely rub off on her.<br>"This is unseemly." Aveline's voice was strangled, a blush creeping up her pale neck.  
>"Oh my apologies," Hawke said in a fair imitation of the nobility in Hightown, "I had quite forgotten the first rule of etiquette: a lady is forbidden to receive guests in the bath, without the presence of seven white geese and a flagon of sheep intestines."<br>Despite herself Aveline snorted with laughter. "Please put something on," she begged "this is important."  
>With a grumbled "isn't it always," the champion stood and carefully stepped over the rim of the bath. Aveline appeared frozen in shock as Hawke walked nonchalantly towards her. "What're you...Hawke..."<br>Hawke continued past the stricken captain, removed her robe and towel from a hook on the door. She pictured Aveline staring at her bottom and smiled to herself.  
>"Now. What brings you to my chamber?" Hawke towelled her hair dry. "Bandits? Another Qunari invasion? Those pesky blood mages running rampant?"<br>"I uh..." Aveline coughed uncomfortably, The blush had turned her face a mottled red as she stared fixedly at the wall. Hawke closed the robe over her breasts and moved to sit in a chair beside he fire. "I wanted to..." Aveline appeared to pull herself together. "It's traditional to have a few drinks before a wedding. With, you know, friends."  
>"Excellent!" Hawke sat up in the chair, "I'm always keen for a drink, who else will be there?"<br>The captain sagged slightly. "Well, therein lies the problem." She walked across the floor to take the chair opposite. "Aside from you, there aren't really many options."  
>Hawke rolled her eyes "you have a number of friends. What about Merrill? The other guards? Bethany could possibly get some time away from the Gallows to go to the Hanged Man-" She paused at a look from Aveline, "well, where else were you going to have it? The Blooming Rose?"<br>"Marker forbid!" The Aveline grimaced. "I hadn't supposed any of your...companions would want to come."  
>Hawke rolled her eyes "of course they would. Half of them consider you a friend and the other half like drinking well enough to bear any occasion."<br>"What about Isabela?"  
>Hawke's smile slid from her face. "She's still missing."<br>Aveline's face softened, "Things not going well then?"  
>Hawke gazed into the fire "since the 'lying about the Qunari artefact' debacle things have been a little strained, yes."<br>"I'm sorry Hawke."  
>"It's alright, honestly. Mother doesn't - didn't - care for her." Hawke winced and continued "It's probably about time I find someone suitable for a woman of my standing," She tried to smile. "Mother would have wanted that."<br>Aveline rose from her chair. "You will." She kneeled in from of Hawke gripping her hands fiercely "and I'll be here for you every step of the way."

Aveline was adamant no members of the guard were to attend her party lest she make a fool of herself whilst intoxicated so the list of attendees for Hawke to track down was fairly short. The date was set for the following week at the Hanged Man, in the meantime Hawke had been swamped with invitations to dine from seemingly everyone in Hightown. Suspecting Aveline had a hand in the sudden influx, Hawke dutifully met with several women, loudly telling Varric how terribly the meetings were going whilst chasing down mercenaries with Aveline the night before the party.  
>Hawke was recounting the various topics of conversation covered on her last date (the thread count of the napkins, weather in Orlais, different flowers of Ferelden) to Varric's raucous laughter when Aveline snapped "honestly, you are singularly, infuriatingly fussy." She kicked an unconscious attacker.<br>"I'm sorry Aveline, if I prefer my women to have a bit more substance."  
>"Yeah," Varric's added sarcastically whilst miming large breasts, 'substance'".<p>

Hawke considered her wardrobe carefully on the night of the party, not that there was much to choose from. "You would think, in seven years I'd have acquired some dresses," she muttered, settling on a linen shirt and leather trousers in the end, as it was either that or her armour. Though the wedding was still some days away Hawke had set herself an ultimatum to inform Aveline of her feelings before night's end. She walked briskly down to the Gallows, so focused on rehearsing what to say she nearly ran into Aveline under the wooden man at the inn's entrance. The captain smiled nervously "you ready?"  
>"I am if you're buying.'<br>Her smile widened as she pushed open the door and entered the dark, smoky interior of the Hanged Man.  
>Seated near the bar were Merrill, Varric, Fenris and Anders. Merrill had spotted the pair right away and was gesturing wildly "they're here!"<br>"I know traditionally this should be an all-woman affair but short of the fine ladies at the Rose you don't have many female friends." Hawke said cheekily.  
>Aveline punched her playfully as they found seats. "This is wonderful Hawke." She placed a hand on Hawke's shoulder and turned to the others, "as promised, first round is on me!"<p>

The companions grew steadily more intoxicated as the night wore on. Merrill was giggling as Varric murmured conspiratorially in her ear, Fenris and Anders were deep in conversation - causing Hawke to raise an eyebrow given their usual dislike for one another.  
>She turned to look blearily at Aveline whose cheeks were flushed and a strand of auburn hair had fallen from her bun to hang over her face. Aveline felt Hawke's gaze and smiled happily, "thank you for this, I...needed it."<br>Hawke returned the smile and slapped Aveline's knee "everyone needs a mess if a night out before their wedding," she let her hand linger "I like to think you'll do the same for me." Aveline shifted closer on the bench and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Of course I will."  
>Hawke felt a jolt in her stomach as she inhaled the captain's breath spiced with rum. "Hah!" Varric had evidently caught the tail end of their conversation, "the Blooming Rose would go out of business if Hawke married!"<br>Aveline laughed with the others and leaned across the table to clink her tankard against the dwarf's, dislodging Hawke's hand from her knee.

A few rounds later Merrill had excused herself, Varric was face down on the table, Anders and Fenris appeared to have talked out their differences and were kissing aggressively at the end of the table. Aveline's colour was higher, gaze slightly unfocused. Hawke felt quite drunk herself. "Well..." She slurred slightly, "this is not awkward at all!"  
>Aveline snorted with laughter, "I'm definitely not embarrassed to stay and watch those two couple," Hawke grinned delightedly "I'll get us more drinks then shall I?"<br>The captain shoved her, "Maker no! I'm ready for bed."  
>They staggered out on to the street and started up the hill back to Hightown. Aveline tripped and flung an arm around Hawke which, she noted, she didn't remove upon regaining her footing. They they reached the estate after what felt like moments, Hawke opened her door clumsily and swayed on the threshold.<br>"Fancy a nightcap?"  
>Aveline considered for a moment, "I would love one." She stated and followed the champion inside. Any attempt to sneak upstairs without waking the household was futile, as Hawke ran straight into her armour on the first floor landing and erupted into fits of laughter. Aveline placed a finger on Hawke's lips and pushed her into the sitting room.<br>"Here, catch!" Hawke threw a metal goblet from the sideboard at the captain, who fumbled it - managing to hold on to the stem before it clattered to the floor. Hawke crossed the floor with a decanter of Amber liquid and sloppily poured a generous measure in each goblet.  
>The redhead absently licked the spilled liquor from her hand and resumed her examination of the portraits lining the walls. "who are all these people?"<br>"Dunno." Hawke took a sip "my noble ancestors? Slavers? They were here when I bought the place."  
>She stepped closer to Aveline. <em>Now or never<em>, the thought drifted hazily in her mind. "Hey, Aveline," the captain turned, Hawke leaned in to kiss her.  
>Rather than the soft lips she had been expecting, Hawke felt her own lips brush against Aveline's cheek. She tried again, and felt only air.<br>"Hawke, don't." Aveline had ducked away. Confused, Hawke took a step towards her.  
>"I...I thought..." She floundered as Aveline stepped back. "I thought you just needed to know how I felt and..." She gestured vaguely.<br>"That we'd be together?" Aveline asked coldly, "that I'd cancel my wedding and move in here?"  
>The whole plan seemed ludicrous under scrutiny, Hawke blinked at the captain as she frowned, all signs of inebriation gone. Her face held sadness and pity, and heat rushed to Hawke's face. Aveline had known how she felt for some time, and hadn't wanted to be with her.<br>Hawke felt hot tears gather and turned away before they spilled. "I would like for you to go now."

Aveline stood, waiting perhaps for Hawke to meet her gaze. "I'm sorry." She said softly, pausing at the threshold to stare desperately at her friend. "If I were...you'd be the one Hawke."  
>And she was gone. closing the door gently behind her.<br>Alcohol turned Hawke's burning shame to anger and she hurled her goblet at the wall, sending a shower of whiskey over the rug. She snatched the decanter from the sideboard and took a long pull from it before curling up in a chair by the fire. Her last thought before spirits pulled her into a dreamless sleep was a resolution never to see Aveline again.

Sunlight from the window pierced Hawke's eyes as she snorted awake. Wiping dry spittle from her chin with a shaking hand she groaned piteously. Her head pounded as she rolled from the chair to sprawl on her back, naked on the cool flagstones. For six days she had not left the room, refusing all visitors. Her days comprised of opening a bottle upon waking, and drinking steadily until falling unconscious; interrupted periodically when Bodahn would slide a tray through the door piled with food, new bottles and messages from concerned friends she would not greet.  
>Only the need to block remembered shame from the night with Aveline had her even considering starting another bottle, though the thought of actually swallowing the burning liquid made her stomach roil and she retched weakly.<br>"You know, I always thought the full measure of a person is only possible once you've seen them deathly hungover."  
>Hawke turned slowly toward the bed where Isabela sat cross legged upon the tangled linen regarding her with a cheery smile.<br>She leaned over and took a sloshing jug from the nightstand, crossed the floor and sat by Hawke's head. "Water, my sweet?"  
>This single act of kindness brought Hawke to irrational tears, and she nodded. Isabela gently lifted Hawke's head onto her lap to pour a trickle of cool liquid into her mouth.<br>She felt cold slide through her body and took in Isabela's face. Her brown eyes held the same mischievous spark, expression overlaid with tenderness as she stroked Hawke's matted hair. "You came back?"  
>"I did."<br>Hawke closed her eyes, enjoying Isabela's touch. "Why?"  
>"I missed Meredith's stern gaze." The pirate said seriously, "Everytime she glowers my legs snap open like a blacksmith's billows."<br>"It doesn't take much to achieve that," Hawke quipped, "that beggar with no arms in Darktown makes you gush with desire." Isabela's eyes widened "well, he is very handsome, and probably good with his tongue."  
>"Don't make me laugh," Hawke groaned as her head pounded anew.<br>"Here - let's get off the floor." Isabela lifted the limp, protesting champion and dragged her to the bed.  
>Hawke had to admit, it was more pleasant in bed than on the sun drenched flagstones, the sheets were cool against her clammy skin. Isabela closed the hangings, creating a dark oasis in the bright room and engulfed Hawke in a tender embrace as she lay on her side. Much more pleasant, she thought, and drifted back to sleep.<p>

Some hours later Hawke stirred, feeling better than she had in days. Isabela's arms were still around her, though she realized with alarm the pirate had removed her clothing at some stage, her ample bosom pushed against Hawke's shoulder blades. She froze as arousal flooded her body, then tentatively slid a hand along the waist behind her. Isabela responded to the cue, pushing her hips gently forward and moving a hand to cup one of Hawke's breasts. Her other hand snaked down Hawke's toned stomach and brushed her crotch eliciting a grunt. Hawke slid a her own fingers through tangled black hair as Isabela nuzzled her neck and pushed her body back against the pirate's behind her.  
>"Missed me I see," whispered Isabela in her ear as she ran a finger teasingly through Hawke's folds. Hawke smiled in response and kissed her, nipping at her bottom lip. Isabela moved from behind Hawke, pushed her on her back, straddling her hips. She was as resplendent as Hawke remembered in the half light, dark skin smooth and blemish free, down to a swatch of hair between her legs. She sighed with pleasure as Isabela slid a hand between Hawke's legs and gently pushed fingers inside her. Head back, eyes closed, she embraced the sensation of the slow thrusting, punctuated by Isabela's breath coming sharply as her arousal rose in sympathy. Hawke felt the unbearable sensation which preceded her climax and cried out. With a final thrust pushing deep inside her, Hawke was left limp and gasping, her muscles spasming against Isabella's fingers. "Maker..." She whispered. The pirate astride her was still breathing hard, eyes hooded with lust as she moved her hips reflexively. Hawke struggled to a sitting position, gripped Isabela and pushed her backwards onto the bed. She laughed throatily as Hawke left a trail of wet kisses to her crotch and parted the hair. The taste was as she remembered it, she thought, and slid her tongue over Isabela's clitoris eliciting a groan. Hawke knew how to please her lover, and It wasn't long before Isabela came to shuddering climax, grabbing Hawke's wrist to push her fingers inside in a final thrust. "<br>You're still be best at...that" she chuckled breathlessly, pulling Hawke back up her body for a searing kiss.  
>"That's why you keep coming back." She savoured the muscles tightening around her fingers, before gently pulling them free.<br>Isabela gazed at Hawke's face, a contented smile on her lips. "That, and other things."  
>She cupped Hawke's flushed cheek, "looks like you're feeling better," she pulled one of Hawke's eyelids up to check the colour.<br>"I feel much better."  
>"I knew my privates had healing properties,"<br>She idly ran a hand through Hawke's hair "I could travel Thedas bestowing good health on the masses."  
>Hawke grinned "Saint Isabela of the Sacred Bush"<br>"And my ashes would be as sought after as Andraste's."  
>"As an aphrodisiac probably."<br>Isabela laughed, "exactly."  
>Hawke stretched languidly and swung a leg over Isabella's hips, pulling her into a comfortable embrace. They lay in silence for several minutes.<br>"So..." Isabela started "are you going to tell me why I found you soaking yourself in alcohol, or shall I guess?"  
>Hawke raised a brow and didn't answer.<br>"Time to guess then. Let's see..."  
>Isabela stroked her back absently, Hawke closed her eyes in enjoyment.<br>"Your favorite whore at the Rose has Syphilis," Isabela hazarded thoughtfully, "and you found out Merrill had been visiting your beloved only when she came to you for a potion to cure venereal diseases."  
>Hawke snorted "that would have made s far better story."<br>"It most certainly would."  
>Isabela thought for a few moments, or at least pretended to.<br>"I think I have it."  
>"Go on then," Hawke replied, amused now.<br>Isabela looked more serious, "you finally told Aveline how you felt...and the dolt turned you down."  
>The smile slid from Hawke's face and she rolled away from Isabela onto her back.<br>"She told you then."  
>Isabella leaned on one elbow and gazed at Hawke sympathetically. "She didn't need to. Aveline found me at the harbour yesterday and was suspiciously polite. She vaguely advised I visit you."<br>She kissed Hawke on the forehead "as if I wasn't already burning to see you." Hawke twisted a strand of wavy dark hair around her fingers.  
>"She was very worried about you, though dear old Man Hands worries over any number of petty things so I went to Varric for a more balanced account."<br>Hawke stayed silent, staring at the hangings. Isabela shrugged and continued.  
>"When Varric said Bodahn wasn't letting anyone in I became concerned."<br>"If Bodahn didn't let you in, how did you come to be in here?"  
>"Window."<br>Hawke laughed despite herself "I should've placed guards outside."  
>"Then you'd have been to blame for their sore heads."<br>Hawke turned to her "if you care so deeply, why did you leave in the first place?"  
>Isabela appeared unable to meet her angry glare.<br>"Things were moving very quickly here. I tried to push you away by proving to you I was an awful person, but when the time came I couldn't complete my plan."  
>"You came back with the artefact."<br>"Yes." She glanced up into Hawke's eyes. "And you forgave me so readily, fought the Arishok to save me, I've never had anyone care for me the way you do."  
>She smiled sadly, "it felt like too much responsibility, so I ran. Like I always do." She grimaced. "Only...once I was out on the water, I just wanted to come back to you."<br>Her laughter sounded thick with emotion, Hawke thought she saw tears gathering in the pirate's eyes. "I'm sorry I left, I'm sorry Aveline hurt you, but-" she held Hawke's face between her hands "I'm also glad she doesn't feel as I do, because if you'll have me, I'm in it for the long haul."  
>Hawke craned and kissed Isabela gently.<br>"Please don't leave without me again?"  
>Isabela laughed, dislodging a tear which landed on Hawke's cheek. "Never."<p>

"Please don't make me," Hawke pleaded piteously.  
>"You have to." Isabela said through gritted teeth as she dragged on one of Hawke's legs, dislodging her from bed and depositing her on the floor with a bump.<br>"You're going to talk to Aveline now."  
>"I can't see her."<br>"You can, and you will."  
>Hawke started to crawl under the bed, "stop this!" Isabela dived on top of her. Hawke squirmed beneath the deceptively strong pirate until she was on her back. "How are you the responsible one now?"<br>Isabela ignored her question and swivelled to find purchase on Hawke's shoulders in order to pull her up.  
>Hawke meanwhile had become acutely aware of Isabela's naked body against hers. She raised a thigh and began pressing between Isabela's legs with a smile. Isabela paused in her attempts to get up and closed her eyes exasperatedly l "Hawke, we don't have time."<br>"Hmmm?" Hawke lifted her hips from the floor so her crotch brushed Isabela's. She gasped at the contact and adjusted herself so she was rubbing against the champion beneath her. Hawke could feel how slippery Isabela's folds were against her own, and felt very aroused.  
>Isabela muttered breathlessly "Hawke, Aveline's..."<br>They found a rhythm and moved against one another with increasing speed.  
>"Aveline's..."<br>Hawke grasped Isabela to her as she felt herself climax. the frantic breath of Isabela indicated she too was close. "I'm coming." Hawke gasped, she jerked involuntarily as pleasure washed over her. She thought she heard knocking and paused. Isabela gripped her close and hissed "don't you dare stop." Hawke laughed and resumed her grinding. There was a click, Hawke jerked her head around and saw the door open revealing a plate mailed foot. Isabela shuddered and collapsed onto Hawke with a sigh "you're so damn distracting, now as I was saying-" before following her gaze to the door where a red faced red haired woman stood staring.  
>"Aveline's...on her way...?"<p>

"I'm sorry," the guard captain babbled, her back to the room, I thought I heard you say "come in".  
>Isabela was laughing uproariously as she belted her tunic closed and steadied Hawke as she struggled with her trousers. Hawke was as red-faced as Aveline and at a loss for what to say.<br>"Oh don't be so prudish you two."  
>Isabela turned Aveline around and pushed her towards Hawke. "Make up please."<br>"Hawke..."  
>"It's alright Aveline." Hawke looked into her friend's eyes "I'm sorry for what happened, I should like very much for you to go back to being my dearest friend."<br>Aveline smiled broadly "apology accepted Hawke." They embraced somewhat formally.  
>She glowered at isabela, "at least I know what you've been doing for the last eight hours."<br>"Yes well. We needed to get reacquainted."

Her eyes twinkled as she glanced at Hawke, whose heart skipped as she grinned back.  
>Once again, Hawke was in the bath. Her head rested between Isabela's breasts, arms hanging over the rim of the tub. She sighed contentedly. "Tell me a story."<br>Isabela's laugh rumbled in Hawke's ear. "Of what do you wish to hear pet?"  
>"Have you been to Ferelden?" Hawke asked, thinking of the farm she grew up on with Carver and Bethany.<br>Isabela snorted "everyone's been to Ferelden."  
>Hawke rolled her eyes exasperatedly "Then please tell me of your time there."<br>Isabela thought for a moment, "well, I met the hero of Ferelden once,"  
>Hawke sat up, "really? Where?"<br>"The Pearl" Isabela answered airily, that name was familiar to Hawke.  
>"That's...that's the brothel in Denerim isn't it?" She laughed, "why am I not surprised."<br>Isabela shrugged and took the opportunity to grope Hawke lewdly, "what can I say? I'm a woman of simple pleasures."  
>Hawke slapped her hand playfully, slopping water on the flagstones, "stop that - I want to know what happened."<br>"Well, I killed some men and the hero came to talk to me. Though she wasn't the hero then."  
>"What happened after that?"<br>"I cheated at cards, then she followed me to bed."  
>Hawke swung her body around to face Isabela. "You fucked the Hero of Ferelden?" She demanded incredulously.<br>"Why else take rooms in a brothel, if not for sex?"  
>Hawke wrapped her legs around Isabela's torso<br>"To be fair, the Hero's lover was there too, Leliana." She inspected her nails, "and the future king of Ferelden."  
>Hawke gasped "you didn't!"<br>The pirate grinned "no I didn't. He was there, but excused himself from the festivities. I'll tell you those two ladies were sickeningly sweet."  
>Her nose twitched with mock disgust "I needed a week of wanton debauchery just to forget their constant doting on each other."<br>Hawke laughed and eyed the pirate appreciatively. "I think you have a type."  
>"Big butch types with swords you mean? Quite possibly."<br>"I'd best warn Aveline she's next," Hawke teased.  
>Isabela spluttered with laughter. "Can you imagine?" She moaned salaciously "oh take me you ginger giant!"<br>Hawke grinned broadly and wrapped her arms around Isabela's shoulders to give her a peck, first on on the nose, then moving to her lips. Pecks had become languid kisses when was a knock at the door: "Serah Hawke? The captain of the guard is here to see you."  
>"I swear, that woman is a bloody demon," Hawke muttered. "She materializes whenever I speak her name."<br>Isabela's face transformed with a slow grin and Hawke knew immediately what she was thinking, "let her in Bodahn," she called, smothering laughter. Metal sheathed footsteps came closer and the door opened.  
>"Hawke I don't mean to intrude but the wedding's tomorrow and..Maker! don't you two ever stop rutting?"<p> 


End file.
